demondiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Meruhesae
Meruhesae is the seer of the Demon Diary world. She uses her crystal ball to see past, present, and future. Both Eclipse and Raenef IV have gone to her in the series. Raenef V, Erutis, and Chris saw her, but not of their free will. Appearance Meruhesae is a tall demon with long, curly black hair that almost reaches the floor. She wears long flowing robes as well. Two horns protrude horizontally from her hair, just below her ears. She appars to not wear a shirt, but she does wear pants. She has her ears pierced and her fingernails are long, black, and pointed. Disposition Meruhesae is very flirtatious and outgoing. She likes to tease people. However, she will get very annoyed if she is called "ma'am". History After being told to find the next Raenef, Eclipse went to Meruhesae to find out where he should go to begin looking. She sent him South. before he left, Eclipse promised to reward her if her information proved to be correct. After he was gone, she looked into her crystal ball, at an image of Eclispe, and said that he would find his destiny in the South. Demon Diary When Eclipse returned to Meruhesae for adivce, she asked to claim her reward. As a reward, she kissed him on the forehead. She said she would've gone for more, but she didn't want to bring the wrath of his fan girls upon herself. ]] Raenef IV appeared to Meruhesae and informed her of the situation at Raenef's castle. He told her that his 'child' was in danger. He was referring to Raenef V. After Krayon sent them to the dream world; Raenef V, Erutis, and Chris stumbled upon a castle. Assuming that the world's owner was inside, they went in. After leaning on a pillar, Raenef V began to melt into it. Erutis and Chris followed him in. Once out of the wall, they found Meruhesae. She informed them that it was her dream they were invading. She warns that demons will absorb intruders into their dreams. They flee, but not before she tells Raenef that he is going to burden his friends. She is surpised when he glares angrily at her before leaving the castle after his friends. After Demon Lord Krayon released Raenef and his friends, Meruhesae went to him. He asked what was going on, but Raenef IV's visit had left even her with more questions then answers. They talked about calling the "Order" together. Relationships ]] *Eclipse: Meruhesae is flirtatious towards him. Considering that her payment for her assistance in finding Raenef V was a kiss, she most likely has feelings for him. He seems to only see her as the Seer. *Krayon: Meruhesae and Krayon seem to be on friendly terms, or at least are able to talk civilly. *Raenef IV: Raenef IV went to her to tell her his child was in danger, but his motives are not clear. *Raenef V: Meruhesae thinks Raenef V is a 'cutie pie'. However, his glare at her shows that he isn't exactly fond of her. Trivia *Despite being a Seer, Meruhesae doesn't know what was going to take place at Raenef V's castle *Meruhesae is the second character to break the fourth wall. Where she mentions Eclipse's fan girls, Erutis attacked Kara for not giving her a womanly figure Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Characters